Siempre Fuiste Tú v 2,0
by minasuka-chan
Summary: Chiharu & Yamazaki, siempre amigos o ¿enamorados?. Antiguo fic, versión 2.0.


Ok... este es un fic viejo (la verdad el primero que escribí o.o), de cuando estaba con mi obsesión por CCS. Y está 'reparado' porque antes no sabía usar este sistema y.... quedó mal u.u y taba con mi otro nombre de usuario... bue. Así que decidí subirlo de nuevo!! n.n!!

Lo único distinto es el tipo de escritura de los diálogos... el resto tá igual n.n.

Ya...ya me voy u.

_Disclaimer: _Los personajes que salen aquí son de propiedad de CLAMP... lo digo pa que no me reten...

**Siempre Fuiste Tú (versión 2.0)**

"Siempre, siempre pienso en ti, si, no puedo evitarlo, y eso que ya han pasado 5 años desde que te fuiste, y me dejaste; talvez no a mí, sino a la persona que amabas de verdad, si, a Sakura, ella te robó el corazón. ¿cómo no me di cuenta?, no me di cuenta que yo te amaba a ti, y a nadie más, no había nadie más en mi corazón, solo tú, Li, aunque me encantaría llamarte por tu nombre, Syaoran; pero sólo Sakura tiene tu permiso para eso. Nunca hablaste conmigo desde que llegaste a Japón, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía, si tan solo hubiera notado que cada vez que llegabas en las mañanas a la escuela mi corazón latía muy fuertemente, te lo habría dicho, esperando tu rechazo, pues siempre supe que la amabas a ella, no a mí. Desearía poder retroceder el tiempo, hasta el día que te vi por primera vez, si, cuando entraste a nuestro salón, tan serio como siempre, con esa mirada que anhelo, y el profesor Terada te presentó a todos como "el alumno que viene de Hong Kong", pero no, no es posible, si tan solo hubiera un método, pero no lo hay, verdad?"  
  
Por las calles de Tomoeda se ve caminar a una chica de unos 15 o 16 años, va sola, y por su mirada baja, se nota que va triste. Va camino a su escuela, la muchacha tenía los ojos de un hermoso café, al igual que su cabello, el que ya no estaba amarrado como hace tiempo, pues ella sentía que había crecido y ahora usaba el cabello suelto, le gustaba más, y pensaba que talvez, si su amado la veía así, él se fijaría en ella, aunque sabía que sólo era un sueño. Sus ojos, no brillaban, habían perdido su brillo hacía 5 años, cuando el hombre que ella amaba se fue, sin iquiera sospechar que ella lo quería, lo quería más que su vida. Se dirige con paso lento a su escuela, dentro de un año pasaría a secundaria, y talvez a la preparatoria, sus calificaciones eran excelentes, tenía el futuro asegurado, pero eso no parecía alegrarle en lo absoluto. Lo único que la habría podido hacer feliz sería que Li volviera, pero no por Sakura, sino por ella, pero siempre se decía a sí misma "¿Qué estas pensando?, eso es muy egoísta, Sakura se lo merece, y lo ama y él a ella, ¡no debes pensar en ti misma!"  
  
Se acerca a ella un joven como de su misma edad, su amigo desde kinder, ¿serán unos 10 años ya?, talvez más; era su mejor amigo, y alguna vez creyó estar enamorada de él, pero después se dio cuenta que lo único que sentía por él era amistad, sólo eso. El chico tenia el pelo negro, y sus ojos rara vez se abrían, y desde pequeño adoraba las historias y las mentiras. 

- Hola Chiharu!! – la saluda alegremente el muchacho.

Hola Yamazaki... – respondió ella sin mucho entusiasmo, pero luego observó el rostro lleno de preocupación de Yamazaki y se corrigió - quiero decir, Takashi, buenos días – y aunque intentó sonreír, no lo logró, ya que en su mente tenía la imagen de Syaoran.

¡Muy buenos días! – le dijo alegremente él, y tratando de animarla empezó a inventar - ¿Sabías que en la Antigua Grecia a la gente que no estaba feliz la colgaban de las manos y les hacían cosquillas en los pies para que-- -

Pero Chiharu no pudo evitar taparle la boca a su, sabía que el decía mentiras muy a menudo, por diversión talvez, pero esta vez era para animarla a ella, no podía soportarlo, no quería que su amigo Yamazaki sufriera por su culpa, luego que cuando niños ella siempre quiso que él se fijara en ella, y cuando por fin lo hizo, Chiharu se había enamorado de Li.

Yamazaki había intentado que ella lo olvidara, Li era su mejor amigo, pero no podía soportar que Chiharu estuviera así por culpa de él, no podía perdonarlo, incluso trató de hacer que ella lo olvidara diciéndole que lo llamara por su nombre, Takashi, y que dejaran la formalidad de llamarlo Yamazaki como todos, después de todo eran amigos desde muy pequeños; pero Chiharu no podía acostumbrarse.

Chiharu, estás bien?-

Claro, ¿por qué no he de estarlo? – respondí ella fríamente, y luego trató de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió, y poco a poco esa frase volvió a su mente "...eres muy egoísta, Sakura se lo merece..." y no pudo evitar las lágrimas. Y se quedó ahí parada con Yamazaki consolándola y tratando de animarla

...dicen que si lloras mucho, se te deshacen los ojos y quedas ciego (-) – le decía él intentando que su voz pareciera lo más alegre posible, pero eso no estaba funcionando, tenía que hacer algo para que su amiga volviera a sonreír, hacer algo para que la chica que amaba desde que la conoció volviera a sonreírle, a él, no a Li - Chiharu..., yo..., no llores,...por favor... –

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Chiharu vio a su amigo triste, muy triste, tratando de evitar las lágrimas. No. No podía ser tan egoísta, no podía, tenia que sonreír, olvidar por al menos una vez al chico que jamás le correspondió y que jamás le correspondería, y sonreír a su amigo de toda la vida  
  
- Ta... Takashi... ¡gracias! –

¿Eh? ¿Gracias? ¡Pues de nada! ¿Pero qué tienes que agradecerme Chiharu? o.o, además tú sabes que yo... yo...--

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar lo que estaba diciendo, Chiharu le tapó la boca.

N-no tienes que decirlo – contestó ella con una gran sonrisa. Sonreía para su amigo, su mejor amigo, no para aquél que le correspondía a otra, no a ella - Ya, es tarde, debemos irnos. Por cierto, ¿es verdad que si lloras se te pueden caer lo ojos?, ¡cuéntame mas! -.

Yamazaki no podía creerlo, lo había llamado por su nombre, le había sonreído a él, y además le pedía que le contara una mentira, se podría decir que era su sueño hecho realidad.

Bueno, si, es cierto, es por eso que en la antigua Roma, la gente tenía que quemar todas las cebollas, y no podían comer nada que las tuviera, pues tenían miedo a que se les cayeran los ojos, y si alguien comía cebollas, lo adoraban como un dios, pues no se le habían caído los ojos -.

¿Eso es cierto?, ¡vaya! - exclamó asombrada Chiharu - ¿Estas seguro que no es otra mentira? ¬¬'

Por supuesto que no, incluso, conocí a un italiano que le temía a las cebollas -

..................., Takashi, ¡es otra mentira! – terminó diciendo ella antes de comenzar una escena típica; Chiharu ahorcando a Yamazaki, en medio de la calle, y él feliz como siempre.  
  
"Si, ahora que lo pienso, Takashi, él es todo, ¿que haría yo sin mi mejor amigo?, siempre me apoya, además me hace reír con sus mentiras, y hasta me asombra a veces cuando son realmente creativas. Pensándolo bien, Takashi Yamazaki, la primera vez que lo vi pensé "este niño está loco, sólo miente, nunca podría ser su amiga uu", pero ahora me doy cuenta que es la persona que más quiero en este mundo, y yo sin él, no podría vivir. Esto, ¿esto es amor? No, ¿amistad?, ¿qué es? ¿Qué es lo que siento por Takashi?, cuando le regalé ese osito de felpa hace ya 5 años creí que era amor, pero ahora... Hace poco vi a Takashi sosteniendo ese osito que le regalé, talvez, si tuviera aun esos 10 años, talvez me sentiría muy, muy feliz, y ahora..., ahora también. Sí, Takashi, no me di cuenta, talvez, fue la necesidad, o la curiosidad de ser amiga de Syaoran, no, Li, sí, nunca fue amor, Takashi, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir por mi, te he hecho mucho daño, ahora, ahora me gustaría decírtelo, gritarlo a los 4 vientos, TAKASHI, TE AMO!!"  
  
- Ta... Taka... shi..., yo... - la chica sentía como su cara se ponía roja, muy roja, era la primera vez que se sonrojaba y que Yamazaki lo notaba.

¿qué sucede, Chiharu? – preguntó él al notar el color rojo en las mejillas de ella - Estás roja, ¿no tienes fiebre? ¿Te sientes bien?

¡Takashi! Yo-te-a...a...am—

No pudo continuar, Yamazaki la había abrazado, la abrazaba como nunca la había abrazado desde que se conocieron.

Chiharu, lo mismo que me dijiste tú, "no tienes que decirlo" – n.n.

Pero..., Takashi, yo...,tengo que decírtelo! –

¡Pues entonces me taparé los odios! – seguía insistiendo tercamente.

¡Takashi! Oye, ¡no hagas eso! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Lo que te tengo que decir es importante!!!!!!! – pero a pesar de lo que ella decía, el chico intentaba no escucharla.

¡Oh!, mira la hora, tenemos que irnos a la escuela, llegaremos tarde! -.

No alcanzó a dar ningún paso hacia delante, pues su amiga Chiharu le impedía el paso.

¡No me quitaré hasta que oigas lo que tengo que decirte! –

¡No dejaré que lo digas! ¡¡Tú no me dejaste decirlo a mi!! ;o; -.

Takashi, yo te a-!! -.

No lo dijo, finalmente Yamazaki logró lo que se proponía, Chiharu no lo dijo antes que él, pues, él la besó en los labios antes que ella terminara la frase. Chiharu estaba petrificada, no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que alguien la besaba, ¿que hacer?, pero luego lo entendió, después de todo, él ganó, ella lo amaba, y dejaría que él lo dijera antes, y ella le sonreiría siempre sólo a él; no lo dudó más, y respondió al beso de Yamazaki, abrazándolo luego.  
  
- Chiharu, te amo – le dijo firmemente mientras continuaba abrazándola.

Chiharu: ....., yo..., yo también -.

Ambos sonreían, y Chiharu nunca se hubiera imaginado en aquella situación, y se sentía roja, aún más roja que antes, no podía evitarlo, así que trató de disimularlo.

Ya... ¡ya debemos irnos! - Y salió corriendo.

Chiharu, ¡espérame! ¡No corras tan rápido! – gritó Yamazaki, mientras peseguía a la chica.

¡Apúrate! ¡¡¡O sino te ganaré en llegar a la escuela!!! P

  
**FIN**

Lito! Terminé de reparar este fic... no recordaba los cebolla que era... es mucho O.O!! Pero bue, la verdad me gusta tanto la pareja de Chiharu y Yamazaki que no importa n.n!! Orta cosa... Chiharu & Syaoran... la verdad me sorprendió que Li nunca le hablara a las amigas de Sakura (excepto Tomoyo), así que la inventé esta pareja muahahahaha. 

Yap, dejo de dar la lata y me retiroooo.

Reviews ¡! Aunque la historia sea vieja n.n!

**Minasuka**


End file.
